Raging Storm: The King of the Fighter
by Striker Studios
Summary: Who would have thought that a simple change of school would take you to a world you once thought was pure fantasy? That is exactly a young fighter who wanted to fight against the strongest and prove his worth. Now he is in a new world full of adventures as well as he will also discover more things about himself and his origin. His name is Muguruma Kensei, and this is his story.


"Blablabla" Speech

" _Blablabla"_ Thoughts

 **Round 1**

 **New guy at Kuoh Academy. Part 1**

 **Fight the Cat**

 **-[DxD]-**

Normalcy

Normalcy wasn't about what was normal, in fact, normalcy was about what was normal to each person who viewed their own lives and judged themselves. To judge something as normal, was the same thing as forming an idea of abnormal and basing your very views and ideal son it.

The vast majority of peaple on the world, through experienced that were guided by the experiences of their parents, formed a similar ideal of what was normal. What was normal changed from continent to continent, región to región, country to country, and sometimes city to city.

One person might consider walking to work in the midnight, or driving in a wasteland to be their sense of normal with many others around them viewing it the same way.

Some peaple considered going to school, with nearly all students and teachers agreeing with that line.

And a young man considered his monthly meeting with his legal Guardian, to discuss his most recent expulsion, as something damn normal.

"Incredible, this is the fifteenth time you are expelled from a school. I think we should call Guinness Book of World Records"

The Tutor was a tall man with blond hair and brown eyes, he had tanned skin and a toned figure. He wore an elegant black suit with a red tie and was wearing brown dress shoes. His most characteristic feature was a scar on his lower lip.

The teenager who received the sermon was a short boy with jade green hair and brown eyes, his skin was slightly tanned and had a very toned figure for his size, which was barely more than one meter and fifty centimeters. The clothes he wore consisted of a red hooded jacket with gray sleeves accompanied by a tight black T-shirt and a silver cross that he wore around his neck, he had long blue-gray pants and sneakers.

"Tsk! It's not my problem that those bastards of the boxing club were a bunch of assholes making fun of me, Lawrence!" He complained, crossing his arms.

The blond man sighed tiredly before taking a cigarette and turning it on so he could smoke. "You know what?... These has to end now, brat. I'm not made of money and—"

"Yeah, Yeah, sure~. If that were true then I would not live in this damn penthouse" The green-haired boy interrupted Lawrence before he finished and pointed to a fairly valid point.

The house where they lived was a large apartment, comparable to the presidential suits, whose space was enough to accommodate more than 10 people. There were flat screen TVs in each room, 5 functional bathrooms, 3 huge pools and there was even a game room next to a personal gym. It was a great complex for a 15 year old boy.

The blonde was silent for two seconds "... Right... Well, before you interrupted me rudely, I was going to tell you that this is your last warning. There is no other school in this town that wants to accept a troublemaker like you, Kensei" The blonde man said inhaling a little smoke before taking it out "Fortunely, I have a friend who works at the Kuoh Academy and agreed to let you enter your school even though we are not in time of enrollment"

The brown-eyed boy raised an eyebrow "Academy Kuoh? ... Is not that school supposed to be just for girls?" Kensei asked.

Lawrence laugh at the lack of knowledge of his young companion "You should do your homework, Kensei. Because that school has opened its doors to boys, although that was recently" The man with brown eyes took a couple of documents and placed them on a small table "It's a great school and even has a division for university students. Not only could you graduate from high school, you'll get a college. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find that in this shitty town?"

Lawrence's argument did not seem to matter to the teenager since he looked away with boredom "Whatever" He said.

"Haaah... Look, your case has been one of the most annoying I've had in all my years of experience and you don't make it easy. You will go to Kuoh immediately, and try to NOT get expelled" Lawrence took his things and went to the elevator of the apartment while Kensei complained in silence "Kensei..." the aforementioned turned to see Lawrence with a face few friends "Try to make friends. A healthy boy should have a good group of friends" The blond-haired man commented with a small smile before leaving the place.

Kensei stared at the elevator for a few seconds before sighing resignedly and going to his room. "Asshole..." The green-eyed boy muttered angrily as he climbed the stairs to his room.

Kensei's room had a state-of-the-art television, a laptop computer on a large desk, a collection of shounen mangas, it also had a large double bed that was large enough to hold several people. In addition, the room had a roof terrace. In short, the room was comparable to an apartment.

"Kuroneko, I swear to you, sometimes I want to break Lawrence's face, that crafty bastard is a fucking asshole"

Kensei was sitting on his bed while talking to one of his pets, a black hazel-eyed black cat that was in his sleeping basket and looked at his owner with a lazy look.

"Meow~"

She meowed as she stretched, jumped into Kensei's lap to be pampered by him.

The green haired boy rolled his eyes and carefully scratched the head of the cat, who purred with pleasure at the touch of his master.

"You are a lazy kitten, you know that?" He said with a small smile in his face.

"Nyan~"

For most people, seeing a teenager talking to their pet can be considered as something very strange but for Kensei this was very normal. Having no living relatives and having fame for being a juvenile delinquent, a boy needs some social interaction with other living beings aside from humans but Kensei's loneliness is a story for another day.

At the moment, this story begins with a lonely young man with no friends who lives alone but whose life will turn 180 degrees when he enters a certain school where the majority of students are girls.

At that time, Kensei took his cat and separated her from his lap, which angered the cat a little, and went to the bathroom in his room.

"Do not try to follow me, Kunoneko, today we will not bathe together" He commented without turning to see the kitten, who clicked her tongue in frustration.

The action of her pet confused Kensei _"How strange is she, why the hell would a cat get upset about not being able to get into a shower?"_ He shrugged and went into the shower, he would have time to examine his pet's strange behavior latter.

 **-[…]-**

 _ **-Kuoh Academy-**_

After picking up his things and getting dressed in the uniform of his new school, which mysteriously appeared in his bed without him or Kuroneko noticing, Kensei was walking quietly until he reached the main entrance of the school.

He had a broad view of the Kuoh Academy. Not only was it a school with a huge main building but it had a very large territorial extension and there were even a large number of students everywhere, and most of them were girls.

"Why am I not surprised?" He thought sarcastically.

Kensei let out a tired sigh before entering the school territory and it was not long before the students noticed his presence mainly because of his hair color, attire and...

"Is that child a high school student? He's shorter than my sister!"

"It's true, and look what he's wearing, he looks like a juvenile delinquent"

"His hair is weird. I mean, green hair? Did he dyed it or something?"

"I would not be surprised if he were part of a Yakuza band"

Kensei had an eyebrow trembling at the comments he received from his new classmates. He did not care what others said about him, but his height was a delicate subject for him.

But he did his best to hide his anger just because it was the first day at this school.

 _"At least nobody has called me..."_

"I do not know... I think he's cute"

Cute?! Did anyone say he was cute?!

He could stand the looks of mistrust and mockery of his hair but if there were two things he did not tolerate was the teasing of his stature and being called cute. He was NOT a shitty bishounen from the mangas. HE WAS A MAN FOR GOD'S SAKE!

Kensei did not understand because he was called cute. He could not stand the idea of being compared to that kind of people. He told that, he would literally spit on a pretty boy's face.

In addition, the outfit he wore consisted of a modified version of Kuoh's school uniform. He kept the black jacket but had it open and his sleeves were slightly rolled up, he wore a tight red shirt, was wearing long dark pants and gray sports shoes. He did not look like a pretty boy, damn it! He look like a badass! (According to him)

 _"I better hurry, the last thing I need is being sent to the Principal's room for being late"_

Kensei quickened the pace and entered the school while doing his best to ignore the comments of the other students, although he failed at least he will not break anyone's face... Not yet.

 **-[…]-**

In the classroom of a freshman class, the teacher cleared his throat to get the attention of the students in his class.

"All right, class. Today I'll be introducing a new student…"

All students were surprised by such an announcement by their teacher. They did not expect a new student to enter at this time.

"Oh, that's weird, the classes started almost a month ago"

"I understand what you say, although I guess it's not a big deal, I mean, last year there was a freshman who came to this school after 3 months of the academic period started."

"I do not know about you, but I want it to be a beautiful girl"

"I hope he's a foreigner boy, maybe a prince or someone from high society"

"Kyaaahh! That would be incredible!"

The only student who did not seem so interested in the matter was a girl with short white hair and hazel, cat-like eyes. She has a petite figure and a _near_ complete lack of breast, although she _did_ has but they were small, and her hips and near end were more mature tan the rest of her.

This girl was known as the school mascot. Toujou Koneko. A loli whose small body and stoic expression made her very popular among the students of Kuoh.

The girl simply raised an eyebrow "A new student? ... That's weird... Well, I hope it's not a noisy person" Those were her thoughts.

The whole class but Koneko begins to mutter among themselves about the new person who would enter through the door... The only problem is that the new student would not enter using the door.

" **DYNAMIC ENTRY!"**

 _ ***KRRRSCHHH!***_

[THE HELL?!]

A shadow suddenly entered the room through the window, breaking it in the process. And that same person turned out to be a certain rebellious boy with green hair, who had a foxish smile on his face.

Everyone was surprised by the sudden turn of events, even the Stoic loli slightly widened her eyes at the unconventional appearance of this new person.

She almost jumped out of her chair when she saw how the living room window was destroyed but managed to control herself and regained her composure, although the rest of her classmates did not have their own self control and they shouted. She _definitely_ not expected that at all.

The new student, Kensei, simply widened his smile "Listen well, you jerks, my name is Muguruma Kensei and it is better that you remember it because you will hear my name in the shitty newspapers around the fucking world!" He yelled smiling like a battle freak (The same ways as Ban The Fox from Nanatsu no Taizai).

…

Everyone was shocked, not only by the entry but by the introduction of their new classmate, who had an explicit vocabulary, although the teacher just rolled his eyes.

Surely you are asking yourself: Why the fuck did he do that? Had not Lawrence threatened him if he did something wrong?

To answer that question we must return a long time ago, to a very, very distant period

 **-[…]-**

 _ **-69 seconds ago-**_

Kensei walked around the school campus looking in all directions while looking for his classroom.

 _"How the fuck did I get lost?"_

That question was in the mind of the green haired boy, he did not understand how it was possible that he would manage to find his classroom. Yes, the school was big, bigger than many schools, but it was not that difficult to move through the corridors.

In a second he was in the main corridor and the next moment he was outside the main building. That didn't make any sense!

It was at that moment that he heard a group of students go to a room that was not far from his current position.

"Hey, are you still thinking that the first year is difficult?"

"I do not know, mate, things have been very hectic in these weeks and I still do not get used to this school"

"Oh come on, you must see the positive side!"

"And that's...?"

"That in our classroom, 1-B, are the most beautiful girls of the first year!"

Kensei did not seem to pay much attention to the topic of conversation but he did manage to see the address where those students were going. It was fortunate that the windows were so large that he could see the classroom they were talking about, which was the same classroom to which he was assigned to.

" _What a lovely coincidence"_ He thought with a smirk _"Big Windows, huh?"_ An idea was formed in the mind of the green haired boy and he smiled maliciously _"This way everyone will know my name and be able to annoy Lawrence"_

 **-[…]-**

 _ **-Now-**_

To put it in simple terms, he decided to break the window into a spectacular pose for two reasons: A) So that his classmates will remember who he was; B) Fuck the day to Lawrence for trying to threaten him.

And from his perspective, his plan was a resounding success… It was a pity that not everyone thought the same

"… What an annoying person" A certain white-haired loli whispered with a deadpan look.

Nobody in the classroom managed to hear the girl's sharp comment, but Kensei heard perfectly the words that came out of the loli's mouth.

"Huh~? Did you say something, midged~?" Kensei asked with a fox-like smile although he had a marked vein on his forehead.

" _Midged?!"_ If Koneko was upset, now she was very _very_ angry at the new student. That guy has only been in the room for two minutes and she had decided that he was annoying.

For a brief moment, Kensei stared at the white-haired girl as if he was studying her with his eyes but then decided to continue with his introduction.

"Listen well, idiots, because I'll only say it once! I'm looking for the toughest people in this school, be they teachers, students or simple janitors! I want you to step forward and fight me! Spread the word! I don't care where and how it is! You just have to come at me and I'll kick your asses!" Kensei proclaimed his challenge to the four cardinal points while he was smiling like a fox.

Koneko had a trembling eyebrow and glared at Kensei _"This guy... Is annoying"_ She thought that with annoyance before blinking a couple of times when she noticed something in his neck.

It was a silver cross

 _"Does he uses it for faith or just because he thinks it's cool?"_ The loli thought cautiously as she watched Kensei sit right next to her, after being recriminated by the teacher.

He noticed the look of the girl and glared at her, she started to glared right back. Some students swore to have seen some lightning flashes when the eyes of their classmates collided.

"Midged" The green-haired guy muttered high enough to be heared by Koneko.

"You are one to talk" She counterattacked. Of course, she was only 138 cm tall but he was one of the guys with the lowest height in the school, maybe even in the city. He only had a height of 150 cm... And that's being short.

"Hey, I'm just a 15-year-old boy, obviously I'm still growing... What's your excuse, shrimp~? Even your bust is the smallest one in this classroom~"

Koneko was enraged by that comment. It would be better if that boy would take care of his back because if he managed to provoke her then he would end up with all his bones completely broken.

She decided to continue with words that with her fists, for now.

"At least they are bigger than your di—"

But the last thing she expected to happen was that he jumped on her.

"THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

And that's how the chaos broke out in the first-year students' classroom, who watched in horror as the new kid and the school mascot were beaten each other while destroying everything in their path.

 **-[…]-**

 _ **-Twenty Minutes Later-**_

 _ **School Infirmary**_

"Shit, that bitch knows how to throw a good punch" Kensei was sitting on a bed in the infirmary while his right arm was bandaged by a nurse.

After their confrontation, the green haired boy ended up with a black eye, bruises on his abdomen and scratches on his face. She managed to hit him very hard and had the ferocity of a furious cat, besides…

" _Not only her blows, she also has a good defense"_ During his fight against the loli, Kensei noticed that every time he hit a shot on the girl's body, it was like hitting a steel wall. Even if her body was soft she was durable.

On the other hand, Koneko, who was sitting on a bed next to the boy's, had similar thoughts.

 _"He's a tough guy, I give him that... To be a noisy and a hot-headed guy, he's a good fighter"_ She hated it but that new guy was a challenge. He managed to leave a black eye and nose bleeding, She even has some light bruises in her stomach, although they were almost invisibles.

When the nurse finished treating them, she left them alone to rest a little.

[…]

There was an awkward silence between the two, neither of them wanted to say anything but Kensei snorted and spoke.

"You're still a midged"

This time Koneko pounced on the boy with every intention of ending him. And that was the beginning of one more of what would be many fights in Kuoh... As well as the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

 **-[DxD]-**

 **Chapter's End**

 **This is a new story that I have been working on. I was inspired by the stories of Makoto x Chelia to create this.**

 **If you have seen Gremory's Unique Devil, then you will have an idea of what to expect in this story. But do not trust because, although this story is inspired by that, it is not the same.**

 **In addition there will be a few elements from other series, I will not include characters from other series (Unless you want). In addition, the Gremory group will be a little larger than usual, that way Rias' peerage will be more balanced and have more diversity.**


End file.
